


到森林尽头去

by drunkarddelphi



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkarddelphi/pseuds/drunkarddelphi





	到森林尽头去

-0-  
“为什么不能去森林里？”  
我问身旁的Ferre。她翻个白眼，明显不想回答这个已经被我无数次提起的问题，喝口酒继续享受傍晚天台上的阵阵微风。  
我知道她是已经厌倦我不停发问却只敢问她，但仍自顾自问，“难道是森林里有隐藏的秘密基地？”  
Ferre依旧没接话，却顺走了我手中的酒，还给我一个“反正你一直叭叭叭也不喝，不如给我”的眼神。  
“难道是森林那头有什么他们不想让我们发现的东西？”  
在一片沉默之中，夕阳跳进地平线。Ferre站起来伸个懒腰，“森林有尽头吗？他们又是谁？” 没等我回答，她就拎起两个空酒瓶子走了，“提前晚安，Del。”  
“晚安，Ferre。”  
我目送她离开，又回头盯着太阳消失的地方发呆。  
森林有尽头吗？ 

-1-  
这座城建在无尽森林的环抱之中。  
但实际上，没有人知道绕城森林究竟有没有尽头。即使从全城最高的大楼楼顶向远处眺望，也只能看到大片绿色在地平线与蓝天相交。  
在这里，“森林危险，不可进入”是和太阳从东边升起一样普通又人人知晓的常识。政府军的主要职责就是在森林边缘把守、巡逻，以防有人进入森林，陷入危险。然而，没有人可以对所谓危险说出具体的一二来，就连官方也对此含糊不清。“不可进入森林”深入人心，“森林的危险何在”不可言说，这不是很可笑吗？

其实，能不能进入森林对生活在这里的几万人并没有影响。  
城虽不大，但设施健全，资源丰富，完全自给自足。孩子们在学校里接受完备的教育，直到十八岁那年选择主修专业，再学习四年，为以后的工作做准备。成年人一周五天快乐工作，朝九晚五各司其职，余下的两天随心所欲。在这里，人们可能面临的最大难题是今天吃哪些好吃的——种类太多挑花了眼。  
这座城没有名字，有人称这里未名城，而更多人直接说这里是乌托邦。  
生活在乌托邦，为什么要烦恼不能到森林去？

Del烦恼。  
她烦透了每个人都在说不要到森林里去，烦透了每个人对森林里有什么避讳的样子，烦透了即使站在全城最高的大楼楼顶依旧不能看到森林的尽头。

-2-  
“又在想森林尽头？”  
Del游荡在外的灵魂被Ferre的声音召回，“嗯。”  
“你要真的想去也不是没有办法，犯个大罪，选择不服刑，选流放就行。”  
Ferre一语点醒梦中人。她说的没错，并非所有人都无法进入森林。法律规定，犯重罪者有两条路可选——监狱劳改十五年到五十年不等，或被流放到森林。只是因为这里生活平和，即使有人违反法律，也罪不至此。少有的重罪犯，也会因为还有重新做人的机会而选择劳改。所以，流放至森林这个选项渐渐被人们淡忘。但人们脑海中不存在不代表白纸黑字的法律条文也一并不存在。  
“你这方法可行，但我怎么犯个大罪？杀了你？”  
Ferre神秘一笑，“放心吧，会越来越简单的。”  
直到两个月后，Del才明白Ferre所说的“会越来越简单”是什么意思。

-3-  
早晨七点半的广播照常播报一些不痛不痒的新闻。城西的面包店又研发了新口味，欢迎大家免费品尝。城北的游乐场本周末例行检修，请大家不要安排这周末去游乐场。城东的大学区....人们没能知道大学区发生了什么。播报员向大家致歉无法继续播报，今日的晨间新闻时间要为官方公告让路。  
广播信号被强制切换到政府频道时，Del和Ferre刚好一起走在上学路上，讨论着今年夏天结束义务教育后要主修哪个专业。伴随她们上学路十一年的温柔女声突然变成一个深沉的男生，两人立刻停下脚步。  
“下面向全体公民公布一条昨日刚刚通过的法案。无论取向为异性还是同性，单身与否，所有适龄女性都必须至少生一个孩子。鉴于法案的特殊性，缓冲时间为两年....”  
由于从物质到精神都能得到满足，空闲时间简简单单就能填满，这里的人们并不热衷于孕育后代，反而比较享受独自生活、开放关系或二人世界。生育率逐年下降让这个地方的长久延续成为难题，当权者会强制要求女性生育其实并不完全在意料之外。  
Ferre像是早就知道会有这个法案一样，脸上挂着晃眼的果然如此。作为不婚不育主义者的Del却难以接受。“必须至少生一个孩子”如同一个巨雷恰好近距离炸在Del正头顶，使她丧失所有听觉，法案的详细解释她一个字都没听见。  
Ferre拍拍呆掉的Del，“不至于吧？很难想到吗？”  
Del重新听到声音，“能想到。”  
“那还反应这么大？”  
“没想到这么快。”  
“这其实是个好消息。”Ferre看着Del疑惑的脸微微一笑，“适育年龄不生育，重罪。不过你需要再熬五年到适龄，再硬着头皮坚持三年不生育，挺过两年生育教育，就可以选择被流放到森林啦。”  
“九年还是太久了。” 

-5-  
新法案的公布引发了一阵抗议的声音，但支持的声音也随着周报一篇名为《为这座城的长久延续而生育》的头版文章而越来越响，音量很快便盖过抗议的一方，越来越多的女性将生育看作伟大的使命。  
或许是意识到掌握媒体话语权的重要性，政府又在一个普通的早晨七点半，宣布所有媒体归官方所有，任何民间组织不得私设媒体。这消息混在无关紧要的晨间新闻之中，一开始并没有引起人们的注意。等人们反应过来时，发现一切和过去一样，早晨依旧听着杂七杂八的琐事，信箱每周依旧收到满是无关痛痒文章的周报，也就不再追究。  
随后的三周，政府利用基本被人当废纸的周报，一周发布一条新法令：为提高凝聚力，每月一次全城集会，一次一小时，第一次集会将在下个月最后一天举行；集会需要全神贯注，分神将视作重罪；个人发表文章需经过政府部门审核，私自发表将受到严惩。  
虽说大多数人将周报当废纸，但总有人认认真真阅读报纸上的每一个字，而且这样的人一周比一周多。除了第一条每月一次全城集会的法令，另外两条都引起了小范围的争议，但抵制的声音都无法持续——政府两次都十分及时地回应，将用意解释得清清楚楚，合理而正当。  
“不得分神”其实是希望大家每个月能够借集会放下手机一小时，政府方面会尽最大努力将每次活动都办的有趣又老少皆宜，重罪也只是想更有震慑力。  
文章审核其实是一种修正措施，之前发表文章是作者自己标明分级即可，现在会多出一层政府审核以避免分级错误。而且作者需要做的仍和从前一样，只不过文章正式发表时间相对延迟，网络发布延五到十分钟，线下发布延一天。

-7-  
“你早就知道？”  
“早就知道。”  
“为什么？”  
Ferre没有回答Del的疑问，却哼了一句字母歌，“A, B, C, D, E, F, G~”  
Del不明白她的意思，只好继续问，“还会更简单吗？”  
“会。”  
“那这乌托邦岂不是马上就要因为人人犯重罪而消失？”  
“温水煮青蛙，青蛙跑不掉。而当整个世界浸在热水之中，每个人生下来就是熟青蛙。”

-11-  
“森林尽头会有另一个世界吗？”  
“我不知道。”

-13-  
新法令——不可质疑森林的危险，森林没有尽头。  
森林很危险还有人不知道吗？  
进入森林就不可能返回，哪有人质疑森林危险？  
这也值得一条新法令？  
还是需要再强调一下，我家孩子今天竟然问我森林是不是真的没有尽头。当然没有啦。  
就这？  
难道有人以为森林有尽头？  
森林危险！森林危险！森林危险！

“为什么不能去森林？究竟有什么危险？”  
“政府说有危险。”  
“森林真的没有尽头吗？”  
“政府说没有尽头。”  
“但从来没有人去验证过。”  
“无法验证。”  
Ferre说的没错，“无法验证”。被流放的人没有物资很难走远，就算流放者真的走到尽头，也无法告诉城里的人森林有尽头。更何况，这一切都要建立在真的有尽头的基础上，Del想要的验证变成一个总会回到起点的莫比乌斯环。

-17-  
“你想好选什么专业了吗？”  
“我爸妈早就帮我选好了。”  
“哈！自由选择。”  
沉默。  
“那不如我们一起去找森林尽头吧。”  
“你没办法走那么远。”

-19-  
为什么一个人建了一堵墙，另一个人马上想知道墙的另一边是什么？  
因为好奇。  
因为墙挡住了视线。  
因为想知道森林究竟有没有尽头。

-23-  
如果你愿意和我一起走，第一次集会上不要关机。  
(物资问题已解决  
(A, B, C, D, E, F, G~我来当这个第一~

-29-  
3月的最后一天，第一次全城集会如期举行。政府要求人们按照名字的字母顺序就座，Del和Ferre被分在观众席的两边。  
Del仍不确定Ferre的选择。

舞台上，幼儿园的小朋友快乐地表演着歌舞，台下的人聚精会神，不时响起掌声。观众席周围几个保安来来回回巡逻，想在第一次集会就找到一个分神典型。  
“走吗？”Del低头给Ferre发消息。  
人人昂头关注舞台之时，有人低着头就十分显眼。保安很容易就注意到根本不在乎是否会被抓包的Del，或者说希望自己就是第一个典型的Del。  
Del也发现保安注意到自己，“我要去森林了。你和我一起吗？”  
保安已经走到Del身边，示意她离开观众席。Ferre的回复恰好在这时到达Del的手机，Del迅速按掉因为新消息而亮起的屏幕。不清楚Ferre的回答之前，不能暴露她。  
“交出手机。”  
Del下意识朝Ferre的方向看一眼，发现她也在和一个保安交谈。Del笑着交出手机。

-31-  
“判处十五年劳动改造，积极表现可获得大幅减刑。”  
“我选流放。”  
流放？什么流放？  
不知道，她是不是脑子有问题？  
重罪之人可以选劳改或者被流放到森林，很久没人提起过这个选择了。  
她疯了，她明明还有机会回归正常生活。  
“Del流放至森林，半小时后出发。”  
一锤定音。

“判处十五年劳动改造，积极表现可获得大幅减刑。”  
“我选流放。”  
她也疯了！  
她们在想什么？  
立刻切断审判直播！  
“Ferre流放至森林，和刚才那个一起走吧。”

-33-  
走出法院，Ferre朝着家的方向看了一眼。  
“现在还能回头。”  
“回你个大头鬼。”  
话刚说完，Ferre不顾押送的警察，拉起Del的手就向森林跑去。  
她们追着将要落山的太阳，向着无尽森林的尽头跑去，跑入夕阳温柔的余辉之中。


End file.
